Un Ángel sin Alas
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: Se movió con dificultad, debilitada por el dolor de su espalda. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado, sin piedad, una parte de su cuerpo y le hubiesen dejado con las heridas abiertas.


**Un Ángel sin Alas**

Notó un terrible dolor en la espalda, un dolor que se extendía desde allí hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Haciendo que le dolieran las piernas, la cabeza y el pecho.

Abrió los ojos, todo era oscuridad, nada delante de ella. Agitó su mano frente a sus ojos y a penas distinguió la silueta de sus dedos; estaba todo oscuro y el frío la hizo comenzar a titiritar. Se encontraba acostada con la mejilla izquierda contra el suelo, podía oler el pasto húmedo, el olor a invierno.

Se movió con dificultad, debilitada por el dolor de su espalda. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado, sin piedad, una parte de su cuerpo y le hubiesen dejado con las heridas abiertas.

Lentamente se fue levantando, primero se quedó de rodillas, respirando, aguantando el dolor para luego pararse completamente. Entrecerró los ojos, escrutando su alrededor, esperando ver algo. Todo estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo, a su derecha divisó una suave luz: una salida. Caminó hasta ella, no sin cierta dificultad, cada paso le causaba escozor en la espalda; con el brazo aferrado a su costado llegó hasta la salida.

Las primeras gotas de una lluvia prometedora estaban cayendo, el sol ocultado por los imponentes nubarrones y una brisa helada, recibieron a la chica. Miró a su alrededor: algunos arboles, césped, y pájaros volando; cerró los ojos un momento y entonces llegó a sus oídos unas voces, masculinas ciertamente, y al parecer de jóvenes.

- Apresúrense. Pronto lloverá –dijo una de las voces

-La lluvia no te hará daño, Lunático –le respondió una voz profunda, ronca.

La chica los observó, estaban a escasos metros.

-Disculpen… –habló ella lo mas fuerte que le fue posible. Los cuatro jóvenes la escucharon y volvieron a verla en el acto, en sus rostros se dibujaron muecas de preocupación y desconcierto.

-¿Si? –dijo uno de ellos acercándose con cautela.

-¿Me podrían…? –no pudo continuar pues el dolor la hizo caer de rodillas, ya no aguantaba su propio peso y emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor. Los cuatro chicos la rodearon al instante.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería –dijo el que parecía ser el líder. Llegó al lado de la chica y le ayudó a ponerse en pie para luego colocar los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y él, pasando un brazo bajo sus piernas, la alzó en volandas.

-Pero… no sabemos quién es –replicó el mas pequeño del grupo, con voz asustadiza.

-No la dejaremos aquí a su suerte, Peter –respondió el chico que la cargaba. El pequeño dio un respingo y asintió vigorosamente. Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia el hermoso castillo del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que se encontraba un poco más allá.

Al llegar a la enfermería, dejaron a la chica en una de las camas que allí se encontraban; la tormenta se había desatado ya en el exterior y salpicaba con fuerza sobre los cristales del castillo. Al sentir la suavidad de una colchón bajo su cuerpo, la chica abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco de lo que vio a su alrededor; el lugar se encontraba iluminado, únicamente, por una sorprendente cantidad velas que flotaban en el aire y le regalaban un poco de calor a la invitada.

El chico que la había llevado cargando se encontraba a su lado, ella parecía no haberlo notado aun. Sus amigos acababan de irse en busca de la enfermera. Él simplemente la observaba, le pareció muy bella en un primer momento y ahora, alumbrada por esa tenue luz, le parecía aun más… le parecía un ángel…

-Hola… –susurró él con suavidad, como si de pronto le pareciese que podía lastimar a la chica al hablarle fuerte. Ella lo observó con curiosidad, le parecía extrañamente familiar pero a la vez totalmente desconocido –…Me llamo James Potter –le sonrió

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle en donde se encontraba cuando la enfermera, una señora de bastante edad, entraba al lugar seguida por los otros tres chicos. Se acercó a donde estaba la joven recostada y le sorprendió el no poder reconocerla.

-Los chicos me dijeron que te encontraron en el bosque –dijo la señora, evaluando con ojo médico el aspecto de la chica.

-Si…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

-No lo sé… –respondió la chica de forma sincera

-De acuerdo querida, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la señora

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero por más que buscó en su mente no encontró la respuesta.

-¿Si?

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo –susurró débilmente y hasta sus propias palabras la sorprendieron.

-¡Oh! –exclamó con sorpresa la enfermera mientras los cuatro chicos la observaban.

"_¿Qué le habría pasado para no recordar nada?_"se preguntó James mientras observaba como la enfermera iba en busca de algunas pociones que dio de beber a la chica y que rápidamente le indujeron el sueño

_Tan preciosa, tan angelical_ pensó.

Entonces, justo antes de que la chica se sumergiera en un profundo sueño, se giró hacia James y le habló con voz a penas audible –Me duele mucho… –La poción completó su efecto y los parpados se le volvieron tan pesados a la chica que tuvo que darse caer en los brazos de Morfeo antes de que James pudiera siquiera reaccionar a sus palabras.

Él no sabía quien era ella, ni ella misma lo sabía, pero se prometió en ese momento que ayudaría a la chica para que recordará quien era y de dónde venía; y que descubriría que era lo que tanto dolor le causaba, para eliminarlo y que nunca volverá a incordiarla. Un abrumador sentimiento de protección apareció dentro de James y supo que, mientras él viviera, aquella chica con aspecto de ángel estaría protegida.

* * *

__

¿Y cómo estuvo?

Es una historia corta, muy muy corta. Y en cierta forma no me pertenece la idea pues fue inspirado por un Fic muy muy lindo que leí. De igual forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Y quién es el ángel?

Ustedes deciden. En mi opinión muy personal y extraña creo que es Hermione (Si, la misma Hermione que es mejor amiga de Harry). De igual forma lLo único que puedo afirmar con toda certeza y seguridad es que James es precioso (jajajajajaja) Simplemente lo adoro.

Liz Malfoy


End file.
